why naruto only pranks Iruka
by Ginger Flowerz
Summary: Crack fic


**a few things to clarify**

 **A. Naruto is a girl with a henge to look like a boy**

 **B. The Ino and time travel thing came from my dream**

 **C. Idk it don't make sense to me neither**

 **D. Enjoy**

 **E. I don't really like Iruka that much**

 **F. Sadly I didn't dream about the shower scene I woke up when he turned into a she ( I am not capable of having a legit wet dream :/ )**

* * *

This morning I found a skunk to spray Iruka-sensei.

When he got back to the room he was puting his shirt back on.

Ino and I almost fainted at the sight.

I had set a seal while he was gone now a bunch of red paint fell from the ceiling and landed on his freshly cleaned body.

With his hair wet and that dazed look on his face I couldn't help but let my henge fall for a second.

Only Ino saw her eyes widened as she realized what was going on.

Considering I do this a lot I doubt I truly surprise her anymore.

I got up and walked over to him.

He immediately started yelling.

When he stopped I said "Your right this prank went too far. How 'bout you go to the gym locker room and take as shower and I will bring you a secret ingredient to get that paint out of your clothes okay?"

"..."

"Sensei?"

He was in shock that I could say something like that so I put my hand on his shoulder and led him out the door and towards the showers.

A few silent minutes later we arrived so I went to take Iruka's shirt off he snapped out of it.

"What's going on Naruto? This isn't like you! What is this some kind of trick? Oh my gosh it is! Who are you? Is this a genjutsu? KAI!"

He backed up fearfully when "Naruto" poofed into smoke then appeared to be a girl.

I saw myself in a mirror and as always I looked hot.

I looked like my sexy-jutsu only I was actually wearing clothes.

I was wearing a skin tight orange mini skirt, paired with a skin tight strapless crop top, that shows off my navel piercing which was a dangling yellow lightning bolt, I also wore a long black short sleeved jacket with red, orange, and yellow flames coming up from the bottom, to top everything off five silver little hoop earrings in each ear, my legs were clad in mesh thigh highs attached to a garter belt, and black ninja sandals.

"What is going on here Naruto?"

I winked and stuck my tongue out showing my blood red tongue ring.

"Guess you caught me Iruka-sensei.

First, its Naruko.

Second, I am here to fuck you because quite frankly you look hot today.

Third, I am eighteen.

Forth, when I was sixteen I found a way to time travel.

Fifth, now take off your DAMN JACKET OFF! BEFORE I HAVE TO DO IT MYSELF!"

He took of his jacket.

So for his good behavior I took off mine.

His eyes bulged as he looked at my 34 DD breasts he put his hands near them then swallowed hard.

"M-may I-I touch them?" He questioned.

"Only if you take off your shirt and I do the same."

His shirt soon disappeared so I took off mine too.

He hesitantly placed his hands on my breasts and gently squeezed.

I moaned.

At that moment my 22 year old teacher grew brave his right hand went down to my skirt he unzipped it an let it pool around my feet his eyes bugged again because I wasn't wearing any pantys.

When he stepped away to see my naked body I caught sight of his huge hard on.

I pulled down his pants, boxers, and sandals.

Now we were both naked other than my sandals and thigh highs.

I walked up to him and gently initiated a kiss my hands trailing from his chest into his hair, his went from my back to my ass.

So I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist.

I was already dripping so I told him to put it in.

He thrust his member completely through in one go.

I screamed in pleasure.

After the first round we got in the shower and cleaned up but then we couldn't keep our hands away from each other so after about three more rounds we finally finished.

We arrived in class two hours later.

Everyone wanted to know why we was late I replied "I got lost on the road of life, and be looking forward to some more pranks."

I winked.

I took my seat next to Ino.

"Nice, but he is mine next time." She said with a wink.

* * *

OMAKE

Mizuki wondered what was taking Iruka so long.

He approached a Hyuuga guard and asked him to search for Iruka.

Twenty minutes later the Hyuuga member came back.

"Iruka is in the shower 'with' a woman."

"Thank you I guess I can cover for him til he gets back! I mean that's what friends are for right?"

Mizuki walked back to as grumpy as ever people in the halls heard him grumble about the _dobe_ beating him how he should have had a girlfriend before a certain best friend of his.

* * *

 **i just spent the last hour writing this ikr its kinda off the wall but... I literally dreamed of the first part and the last part when I took my nap at 5:00 pm Friday may 29th, 2015**


End file.
